Dr. Porter's major career focus has been on POR for cancer through innovative applications of cellular immunotherapy. This application describes both a research program in allogeneic cellular therapy, and a detailed proposal for mentoring junior investigators in POR. The research goals are to use important scientific discoveries and preclinical models to generate novel, effective and safe allogeneic cellular therapies to treat cancer. This application is to support dedicated time to enhance personal clinical and translational research, to mentor several exceptional junior clinical scientists in POR and career development, to integrate scientific collaborations with the innovative clinical research program, and to concentrate on personal career and program development. Each mentee will receive direct mentoring, support, and supervision;regular meetings will be set with each mentee and lab group, and monthly meetings will occur with the full program. A research clinic will be established to maximize research potential and mentoring opportunities. Dr. Porter will work with each mentee to insure successful participation in POR and will oversee pre-clinical research design, protocol development, patient care, data presentation and manuscript preparation. He will advise and assist them to identify funding opportunities and with preparation of grant applications. He will assist them with collaborations and networking vital for career development, building of regional and national reputations, and to foster independent thought and academic growth. Through this award, several projects will be completed, and others developed and initiated by the PI or a trainee. Each project is directly relevant to the treatment for cancer. The PI will have opportunity for additional intellectual pursuits through meetings, conferences, and expanded education relevant to cellular immunotherapy. These efforts will result in an infusion of ideas, energy, resources, and collaborations that will link the rapid advances in cellular and molecular immunology to clinical transplantation therapy and unite the group into a premier translational research program in adoptive immunotherapy. This will provide an ideal framework to train the next generation of leading clinical investigators, be vital for career development, expand our ability to rapidly translate novel therapies into clinical trials, lead quickly to additional independent funding, and rapidly advance the application of cellular immunotherapy for cancer.